


Slander and the Alternate Meanings of Words

by Jicklet



Series: They Live [2]
Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, ridiculous kids being ridiculous but also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet
Summary: One sweet moment in the summertime.
Relationships: Lucas Thomas/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods)
Series: They Live [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854196
Kudos: 4





	Slander and the Alternate Meanings of Words

**Author's Note:**

> These stressed out kids deserve some fluff. Takes place almost a year after the main plot, over the summer before Lucas leaves for college. 
> 
> Originally written for ILITW appreciation week 2018, then dug up and polished.

“What's th… Are you _mocking_ me, Mr. President?” Dana fake-scowled up at her boyfriend.

“ _Me?_ ” He raised his eyebrows in a perfect picture of innocence. “I would never.”

Dana pulled her arm free from where it was tucked through his to wave it around wildly, face stretching into an over-exaggerated portrayal of horror. “Lies! Lies under oath, that is… slander! I demand a recount! Impeachment!”

“That's… not what any of those words mean,” the disapproving shake of his head belied by the suppressed laughter in his voice.

“Well then!” she continued, riding the buzz of amusing him. “I'm starting a revolution! Words will mean whatever we want them to mean.”

“Oh?” He cocked an eyebrow, and she fully lo-- _enjoyed_ how easy it was to pull Mr. Sweaters and Buttondowns into her nonsense. “So if I say _‘homework…’”_

“That word is gibberish in the new world order,” she declared grandly, hopping onto a bench and pretending to walk a balance beam along the edge.

“I see. How about…” A thoughtful look settled over his face. Then, his gaze switched to her, steady and sure. “‘I love you’?”

_Huh?_

For an eternity she just blinked at him.

Eventually she became aware that her mouth was hanging open and she should probably put it to use. “T-That's… You…” Unthinkingly, she took a step back--and found only air. _“WHOA!”_

 _“Hey!”_ He jumped forward, arms wrapping around her waist before she could topple off the bench. She stared down into his alarmed expression, sliding as he stood up until her feet were back on the ground.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to--” He looked embarrassed, which was ridiculous because _she_ was the one who’d just frozen up and fallen off a bench _like an idiot._

And yet somehow... “I meant it. I love you, Dana.”

She let out a breath, her entire body untensing. “I wasn't sure if… you were messing with me, you know, part of the game.” She let out a breath. “I love you too. _You jerk.”_

He leaned down to kiss her, but they were both smiling too widely for it to be anything but a mess. Laughing, they pulled back just far enough to rest their foreheads together.

“Hey… ”

“Hey.” 

_“You love me,”_ she said in a sing-song voice, grinning sappily.

“And _you_ love _me_ ,” he replied, his face just as embarrassing.

_“Fukkin’ sweet.”_

He snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne entirely out of Dana's nonsense sentence about slander popping into my head while I was trying to sleep.


End file.
